chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Calwin
Tracy Calwin (née Strauss) is a vampire who is a member of the Firelock Coven. She was married to Jack Calwin before his death, and they have a daughter, Lola Calwin, and a son, Lotan Calwin. Originally Tracy was dead, but she was bought back to life with the help of Tannith Firelock. History Tracy's past is very unclear and not much is known about her growing up. It is unknown at what time she met Jack and married him, however this was a big step for her as she moved from home and to America for him. At some time during her life in America, Tracy was bitten and turned by a vampire. She did not tell anybody about this for fear of rejection. She lost one child due to a miscarriage, and believed she'd lost another as he was stillborn. She didn't tell her husband of either of these. She and Jack lived like a normal couple, although he was absent a lot travelling as part of his work, until they had an argument which led to Jack discovering that he was a werewolf, and accidentally killing her. Tracy passed on to the afterlife, where she was greeted by her daughter. She looked after the child for many years, until Lola disappeared. Tracy found herself still connected with her, communicating to her, asking for the coven to save her too, as she needed to send a message. Tannith saved Tracy, and then she continued with her relationship with Jack and her daughter in their new coven. Tracy was since widowed, and she is still learning to cope with this. She was also contacted by her son, Lotan, who originally hated her as he believed she'd abandoned him at birth. He eventually learned the truth of what happened, forgave his mother, and rejoined the family, though he doesn't live with the coven as his relatives do. He instead lives in Greece, with his imprint and their children. Vampire As a vampire Tracy possesses superhuman beauty, strength, speed, agility and endurance. Tracy has enhanced senses and can smell scents from up to miles away. In the coven she is one of the weakest and the slowest, but makes up for it in beauty, intelligence and keen skills as well as the use of her particular gift. She is skilled in using her ability although she doesn't use or practice it often. Even though she's a vampire, Tracy seems to have a resistance to human blood, and feeds solely from animals. Special Gifts Aquagenism Tracy's special gift is to create and manipulate water at a molecular level. She has great skill with this ability, as it is an advanced form of hydrokinesis. Tracy has been shown to generate water as well as absorb water into her body. She can even release water stored within clouds and therefore allow it to rain. By manipulating the molecules of water, she can create specific items such as balls of water to launch at her victims, columns of water to trap her victims in, or even more complex structures like a giant figures. Although Tracy does not use this gift much, she has shown to use it well when she needs to, usually only when fighting. Coven Tracy, like the rest of her family is a member of the Firelock Coven. She joined the coven as her husband was in the coven too, and also some vampires within the coven were the ones who saved her. The members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Chase Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet Physical Appearance Tracy is a beautiful vampire, with blue coloured eyes and long blonde hair that her daughter inherited and also her granddaughter. Her skin is not cold or hard, but is smooth, soft and silky, like her daughter's. Tracy is loving and has a warm heart, with an amazing smile. Although she may look fragile she is not. Tracy also has a dimple on her right cheek and it only appears whenever she smiles. Her lips are bright red. She seems to have a striking appearance and is an attractive vampire. Tracy is of average height and appears about the age of 25. She generally wears dresses and hardly ever wears jeans. Etymology The name Tracy means "warlike" or "courageous". This could refer to the battles and fights Tracy has been involved in, in her life, including coping with her grief over Jack's death. Her surname, Calwin, is a French name which means "bald". Her maiden name was Strauss, a German name which means "fight". This may refer to how she has had to fight and has been involved in many battles, or even how she tends to save her ability for use in fights. Thus, her pre-marriage name, meant "warlike fight". Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2